


FIŃSKA ŁAŹNIA

by saxnas



Series: OCZY [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Werewolf, fińska łaźnia, sposób na omegę
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas





	1. Chapter 1

Wstał jak zwykle przed szóstą. Wziął chłodny prysznic na rozbudzenie. Przyciął zarost i dokładnie wyczesał, używając trzech kropli olejku, ogrzanego w zagłębieniu ręki. Zmiękczał włosy i sprawiał, że wyglądały na bardzo zadbane i zdrowe. I ładnie pachniały.

Nastawił kawę, wypił łychę tranu z solą i poszedł wybrać ubranie. Jeszcze niedawno nie zwracał uwagi na takie bzdury, ale to się zmieniło kilka tygodni temu. Ostatnio zrobił większe zakupy w dziale męskim i zaopatrzył szafę w kilka nowych koszulek, bluz, swetrów o grubym splocie i dżinsów bardziej dopasowanych do figury, uwydatniając silne, smukłe nogi i jędrny tyłek - według sprzedawcy, który trzymał go w przymierzalni półtorej godziny, znosząc coraz to nowe naręcza spodni. Sam nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ma jędrny tyłek. I że powinien go uwydatniać. Jakoś przedtem w ogóle nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Wydał majątek, ale nie zastanawiał się nad kosztami.

Chciał dobrze wyglądać.

\- Przywiozłem reikäleipä. Sam piekłem. Nie jedz tego sklepowego... - Ulf wszedł do kuchni z gołym torsem. Może nie tak do końca gołym, bo Lasse nie widział drugiego bardziej obrośniętego faceta. Miał włosy dosłownie wszędzie, na plecach, piersiach i brzuchu, na ramionach... Może przez to, że tyle czasu spędzał na mroźnej Północy? Może dlatego, że jego pierwotna natura była silniejsza niż u większości wilków zamieszkujących miasta.

Nalał sobie zimnego mleka i z nieprzeniknioną miną obserwował ekspres. Nie lubił nowinek technicznych, elektryczności. Większość roku spędzał w gęstych lasach sosnowych i świerkowych, prowadząc tradycyjne życie w prymitywnej, małej chacie, z której robił wielodniowe wypady na polowania. Lubił się włóczyć po bezdrożach, gapić się w gwiazdy i skręcać karki kłusownikom.

Prosty facet.

\- Wyglądasz jak ciota. A cuchniesz jak damski burdel.

Lasse pokazał mu palec.

\- Według ciebie powinienem chodzić w niewyprawionej skórze renifera i wonieć zjełczałym tłuszczem? I co ty akurat wiesz o damskich burdelach, hm? 

Ulf spojrzał z politowaniem. Dopił mleko i ukroił sobie pajdę twardego jak podeszwa i ostrego w smaku chleba z dziurą do wieszania na drągu pod powałą. Mógł tak wisieć miesiącami, zachowując względną świeżość. Mógł też zabić, jeśliby komuś spadł na głowę.

\- Nie jest nic wart, jeśli musisz się tak... Pindrzyć dla niego. - Zatrzepotał dłonią i Lasse się zaczerwienił.

Zależało mu na opinii brata. Miał nosa do ludzi i wilków, więc Lasse chciał, żeby ten Amerykanin przeszedł pozytywnie surową weryfikację. Bardzo chciał. Czuł, że jeśli Ulf go zaakceptuje, to wszystko się ułoży.

\- Nie jesteś pewny. Gdybyś był, nie obchodziłoby cię moje zdanie. - Podsumował Ulf nie owijając w bawełnę, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

Lasse spuścił głowę. Tak, pierwszy raz w życiu nie był pewny. Pierwszy raz w życiu... bał się. To było zupełnie nowe uczucie, nowe i irytujące. Nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje, nie poznawał się i czasem miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko w diabły, zamknąć kuźnię na trzy spusty, wyjechać do Ulfa i pozwolić by ten cały Amerykanin wywietrzał mu ze łba!

Zerknął na zegar kuchenny i zaklął.

\- Spóźnimy się! Jazda, ubierz się! - Popędził Ulfa.

 

* * *

 

Ulf nie rozumiał, o co ten szum. Czemu Lasse zachowuje się, jakby znów byli nastolatkami. Jeśli ten wilk mu się tak podoba, czemu robi tyle zachodu? Czemu tak tańczy wokół niego, jakby nagle ktoś mu obciął jaja? O, Lasse miał jaja! Poza tym był przystojny, wielki jak dąb, mógł się podobać. Pod tą warstwą ludzkich pachnidełek nadal czuć go było samcem. Mógłby mieć, kogo by chciał. Baby gubiły za nim oczy i gdyby sam nie miał pociągu do chłopaków, to już dawno jakaś by go usidliła i obdarzyła gromadką wesołych, zdrowych szczeniaczków. Co nie byłoby złe. Któryś z nich powinien zadbać, by ich linia nie wygasła. Dzieciaki ich siostry, Gudrun, nosiły połowę genów rodu Hämäläinen, ale należeli do watahy swojego ojca.

I nie to, żeby Ulf miał coś do obcych, ale czemu to akurat miał być jakiś wilczek z końca świata? Mało było ładnych ogonów w Suomi?

\- Pospieszmy się... - Lasse pociągnął go za rękaw. Dzwonek nad drzwiami zadźwięczał, gdy przekraczali próg małej kawiarni. Ulf skrzywił się na widok wystroju, tandetnego i krzykliwego, jak wszystko, co miało _amerykański styl_. Gdyby nie Lasse nigdy by nie postawił stopy w tym miejscu. - Jest już... - syknął mu do ucha i nieznacznie wskazał stolik w kącie najbliżej kontuaru.

Chłopak siedział przodem do sali. Zerknął na nich i chwilę obserwował ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Ulf niuchnął dyskretnie.

Obawa.

Chłopak zabębnił palcami o blat i odprowadził ich wzrokiem do stolika, który wybrał Lasse: po przeciwnej stronie salki, przy oknie, na lewo od wejścia. Dopiero kiedy Lasse usiadł tyłem do niego młody wilk się rozluźnił. Nieco.

Wysoki poziom stresu, Ulf zanotował w pamięci. To nie było szczególnie dziwne w przypadku omeg na obcym terenie, bez watahy i alfy do ochrony. A ten tu był obcy, samotny i w wieku jeszcze wciąż atrakcyjnym dla alf szukających partnerów. Jak nie przymierzając ten półgłówek, Lasse.

Ulf przyjrzał się chłopakowi z wnikliwością doświadczonego tropiciela, notując każdą z obserwacji, ale na razie nie wydając sądów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest nieco uprzedzony, w końcu chodziło o jego brata, więc pilnował się, by nie robić przedwczesnych podsumowań.

Temu idiocie chyba serio zalazł za skórę. Z wyglądu całkiem zgrabny. Niebrzydki. Jak na omegę. Ulf krytycznie ocenił zbyt szczupłą i niedostatecznie umięśnioną sylwetkę. Efekty miejskich wygód. Kiedyś wilki zaprawiały się w twardym życiu od szczeniaka i to się przejawiało w ogorzałej cerze, wysmaganej lodowatym wiatrem i w solidnej budowie ciała. Zdrowy wilk - według Ulfa - powinien być krępy, z warstewką tłuszczu w zapasie na mrozy i niedostatek jedzenia, który zawsze się może zdarzyć, nie z braku zapobiegliwości czy z biedy. Kiedyś utknął w szałasie podczas burzy śnieżnej z kilkoma konserwami i zającem zamarzniętym na kość. Miał trochę opału, ale używał go do ogrzania śniegu, by dwa razy dziennie napić się ciepłej herbaty. Cóż mu przyszło z pieniędzy na koncie i pełnej spiżarni, do której nie miał dostępu? Musiał przeczekać burzę i te dwa nadwyżkowe kilogramy dobrze mu w tym pomogły. Gdyby sobie wybierał omegę, to raczej kogoś w typie krąglutkiej jak foka, zwinnej osóbki o miłym usposobieniu, z mięciutkim ciałkiem, wielkim tyłkiem i z solidnym apetytem na tradycyjne, północne potrawy. Jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić tego amerykańskiego wymoczka zajadającego się reikäleipä i mustamakkara z ogórkiem kiszonym i borówkami...

Chłopak dopił kawę, wstał i spokojnie opuścił lokal.

Ulf nie musiał pytać, czy zawsze o tej porze wychodzi, bo kelner przyniósł tost z jajkiem i zdziwił się, zastawszy puste miejsce. Zatem uciekł.

\- Zapraszałeś go już? - spytał cicho. Lasse potwierdził skinieniem.

\- Dwa razy. Odmówił. Nie nalegałem. - Westchnął.

\- To co tu robimy? Nie chce cię. Daj sobie spokój. - Ulf nie bawił się w cukrowanie gorzkich prawd. - Możemy iść? Jak się pośpieszę, to złapię jeszcze lot do Tampere.

\- Pewnie masz rację. To nie ma żadnej przyszłości. - Lasse odchylił się na oparcie z najbardziej zdruzgotaną miną, jaką Ulf kiedykolwiek u niego widział.

 

* * *

 

Ulf wytropił chłopaka nie bez pewnych trudności. Miasto jest gęste od zapachów. Wszyscy się przemieszczają, wonie giną, krzyżują się, są tłumione i spychane przez wciąż napływające nowe i nowsze, a przy tym pełno jest zwyczajnych smrodów, spalin, ohydnych syntetyków, perfum, których Ulf nie znosił, bo jego wrażliwy nos odbierał je jak łomot disco zagłuszający kameralny koncert smyczkowy. Większość ludzi nie była w stanie wywęszyć więcej niż dwa procent tego, co ich otaczało, zapachy musiały być intensywne i świeże, bo ich nosy szybko się męczyły i przyzwyczajały do najstraszliwszych odorów. Trochę lepiej było z miejskimi wilkami, wciąż potrafiły to i owo, ale Ulf po Lassem widział, jak bardzo miejski tryb życia upośledzał wilcze zmysły.

Komunikacja miejska utrudnia śledzenie, zwłaszcza kogoś, kto nie chce być odnaleziony. A ten szczeniaczek nie chciał. I to odrobinę Ulfa zaintrygowało. Nie przyznał się Lassemu, nie chciał żeby brat brnął w uczucie do tego omegi. Zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego niż ten chłopaczek. Ulf węszył w nim coś nieszczerego, jakiś mroczny sekret w przeszłości i niepewną przyszłość. Zbyt ostrożny w ruchach, zbyt gładki w obejściu, to jak wymknął się z kawiarni, jakby robił to nie raz... Jakby wiedział, jak mylić tropy i wyprowadzać w pole alfy.

Ulf szanował omegi i wiedział, że nie miały życia usłanego różami, ale nie lubił wyrachowania. Lasse powinien być z kimś prostolinijnym, szczerym i otwartym, kto nie będzie knuł za jego plecami i nie ściągnie mu na głowę problemów. Kto będzie mieć mniej harde i świdrujące spojrzenie. Nie ma nic gorszego niż zgorzkniała omega. Potrafi uprzykrzyć życie swojemu alfie ciągłymi żalami i podejrzliwością. Nie, Lasse nie powinien wpaść w łapy tego Amerykanina!

Dlatego Ulf postanowił jednak zostać jeszcze kilka dni i upewnić się, że brat nie narobi w desperacji głupot i raz na zawsze da sobie spokój z tym zamorskim ogonem.

Dlatego teraz siedział w parku przed firmą z wielkimi oknami odbijającymi błękit nieba z sunącymi pierzastymi obłokami. Odkręcił termos, bez pośpiechu nalał do kubeczka kawę, nie rozlewając ani kropelki. Zerknął na zegarek. Mały spryciarz nie miał żadnej rutyny. Żadnego stałego rozkładu dnia. Wchodził i wychodził z biura o różnych porach, zwykle w największym tłumie, czasem korzystał z bocznego wyjścia, którego używała firma sprzątająca i pracownicy ochrony.

Potrafił się maskować. Używał najpopularniejszych dezodorantów i perfum, ubrań z drugiej ręki z Kierrätyskeskus, albo z któregoś z licznych sklepików w Kallio, gdzie wynajmował malutkie studio. Trzymał się dużych skupisk ludzkich, korzystał z metra i tramwajów, unikał miejsc, w których bywały wilki z miejskich watah. Nie korzystał z publicznych rozrywek, nie chodził do kina, nie opuszczał mieszkania po zmroku, o ile nie wracał z pracy. Nie kupował alkoholu ani używek.

Odrzucał zaloty. Ulf widział co najmniej jedną próbę, gdy jakiś facet zagadywał go w sklepie przy stoisku z kawą. Amerykański wilczek wyglądał na rozluźnionego, odpowiedział coś z uśmiechem, zajrzał do koszyka w połowie wypełnionego zakupami i coś powiedział, wskazując sąsiednią alejkę. Facet skinął i poszedł a wilczek zostawił zakupy i pognał do wyjścia, jakby się kurzyło. Ulf przeszedł się tamtędy dziesięć sekund później i znów wyczuł tę samą nutę, co w kawiarni. Obawa.

Może nie paniczny lęk, ale wyraźna obawa. Tamten facet wrócił ze świeżą bagietką, rozglądając się nie rozumiejącymi oczami.

 

* * *

 

Rudy'emu nie podobał się ten wilk. Ten drugi. Ten pierwszy był przystojny, owszem i miał w sobie coś takiego... Że może i można by się było z nim umówić. Gdyby okoliczności były inne. Bo na razie były niesprzyjające. Rudy nic nie mógł poradzić. Zaczął się denerwować. Zadzwonił na numer, który przed wyjazdem podał mu Winchester i ze zdenerwowania połykając końcówki  opowiedział, co się dzieje.

Łażą za nim.

Znaleźli go i trzeba uciekać. Czy Dean mógłby jeszcze raz pomóc? Gdzieś daleko. Może do Rosji? Albo do Australii? Wszystko jedno, byle jak najdalej stąd. I jak najszybciej. Dean zabronił mu wracać do domu. Jeśli ktoś go śledzi, to pierwsze co namierzył, to mieszkanie. Trudno, jest spalone. Trzeba wyrzucić komórkę. Nie logować się do komputera. Nie sprawdzać poczty, nie korzystać z karty bankowej.

\- To co mam robić?! - Rudy zagryzł wargę, trzęsąc się jak osika. - Nie mam dokąd iść, nie mam forsy...

\- Zamelinuj się gdzieś. Najlepiej gdzieś, gdzie jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś. Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. Zadzwoń o ósmej.

\- Ale jak to o ósmej? - wrzasnął Rudy do głuchej słuchawki, bo Dean zdążył się już rozłączyć. - Gdzie mam się podziać?

Rozejrzał się bezradnie.

A tak dobrze szło! Znalazł pracę! Dobrą pracę! Miał mieszkanie. Malutkie, ale czuł się w nim dobrze! Wieczorami oglądał filmy w internecie i uczył się tego śmiesznego fińskiego. Nieźle mu szło! Potrafił już całkiem sprawnie zrobić zakupy, nie reagować paniką na zwykłe pytanie o godzinę czy gdzie jest najbliższa stacja metra. Miał dziś podgrzać sobie chili con carne i odpalić Tęczowe Święta a teraz nawet nie może wrócić do domu po ciepły sweter!

Bo może to ze zdenerwowania, ale zrobiło mu się zimno. Nagle ogarnęło go poczucie potwornej, przerażającej samotności i bezdomności. Aż kucnął chowając głowę w ramiona i prawie się rozpłakał. Ktoś podszedł i spytał, czy źle się czuje, więc Rudy wydukał, że nie, że upadły mu drobne i szybko się oddalił, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Nie wiedział, gdzie pójść.

Do ósmej było jeszcze kilka godzin.

Z milion!

Opróżnił kieszenie. Wyrzucił telefon do najbliższego kosza i kartę miejską, zawahał się przy karcie bankomatowej. To jednak pieniądze. Nie miał innych. Owszem, kilka banknotów i parę monet trzymał w słoiku w mieszkaniu, ale poza tym był raczej bez grosza. Żadnej walizki dolarów ukrytej w jakimś anonimowym garażu albo w przechowalni na dworcu, jak w filmach sensacyjnych.

Więc nie. Nie będzie na razie z niej korzystał, ale nie będzie też jej wyrzucał.

Gdzieś, gdzie nigdy nie byłeś - przypomniał sobie radę Deana i zastanowił się nad możliwościami. Helsingin olympiastadion! Opera? Klub ze striptizem... Kiedyś był w jednym, jeszcze w Chicago. Nie podobało mu się. Jeszcze mniej mu się podobało w gejowskich barach. Ciągle ktoś chciał mu kupować drinka i bał się alf, które przesiadywały w lożach, obsługiwanych przez kelnerów. Rudy raz się zadał z takim alfą i do dziś miał kłopoty.

Kino. Nie bywał w kinie. Mógłby sobie kupić popcorn, bilet, wybrać jakąś komedię na rozluźnienie nerwów. Łatwo się ukryć w ciemnej sali.

Właśnie.

Łatwo się ukryć w ciemnej sali.

A jeśli ktoś się właśnie ukryje a potem przysiądzie do niego znienacka? Albo usiądzie za nim i...

Rudy omal nie zwymiotował. Odruchowo sięgnął pod kurtkę, w to miejsce, gdzie skóra była pofałdowana jak bibuła i nieprzyjemna w dotyku. Wspomnienie podcięło go w kolanach. Nie miał siły dalej iść. Oparł się bokiem o mur i rozejrzał. Nie znał tej okolicy. Za daleko odszedł, zabłądził. Chciał zgubić ewentualną pogoń i sam się przy tym zgubił.

Bał się zostać na ulicy, bał się iść dalej, bał się wracać. Co robić? Schować się! Schować, za wszelką cenę. Za wszelką cenę, natychmiast gdzieś zniknąć.

Jego wzrok uchwycił mały szyld, niezbyt jaskrawo oświetlony. Wystarczyło przejść przez pustą jezdnię.

 

* * *

 

Przynajmniej nie sprzeciwiał się Deanowi Winchesterowi, nie łamał zasad. Miał znaleźć miejsce, gdzie nigdy nie chodził? Proszę bardzo. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w saunie. Nie wydawało mu się to higieniczne i interesujące: siedzieć wśród obcych, pocić tyłek i wdychać cudzy pot? Fuj. I co przez ten czas? Nawet nie można było sobie poczytać... Ani książka ani tablet nie wytrzymałyby pobytu w tym piekle. Jeśli coś nie jest dobre dla książki czy tabletu, to jak może być dobre dla wilka? Hm?

I co teraz? Okay. Zapłacił tym, co znalazł w portfelu. Teraz już oficjalnie jest bez kasy. Nie zostało mu nawet  kilka centów na bułkę! Cholerne wilki! Ten olbrzym z brodą, niech go szlag trafi! Co się tak uczepił jak rzep psiego ogona? Skąd się o nim dowiedział? Czemu postanowił go sprzedać? Hm? Co mu przeszkadzał mały, obcy omega? Hm?! Czemu? Czemu nawet tu, na końcu świata nie mogli zostawić go w spokoju?

Hm?

Przeklęte alfy!

Stał pod prysznicem, rycząc ze złości i z żalu nad swoim życiem. Z początku mu się zdawało, że to jeszcze jeden alfa, który chce się zabawić. Zaprosić go gdzieś na drinka, a potem... Skorzystać. Wykorzystać. 

Grzecznie odmówił. Ale wilk nie dawał za wygraną i Rudy zaczął się pilnować. Spotkał go kilka razy w ulubionej kawiarni, jedynej przyjemności, której nie potrafił sobie odmówić, bo tak mu przypominała dom. Amerykę. Odrobinę gasiła tęsknotę i poczucie obcości. Powinien przestać się tam pojawiać jak tylko natknął się na tego olbrzyma! Już wtedy powinien się zorientować, że to nie przypadek!

Okay, sądził, że to podryw i że druga, bardziej stanowcza odmowa go zniechęci.

Ale najwyraźniej nie chciał się umawiać! Przyprowadził tego drugiego i wystawił mu go, zapewne, żeby sobie obejrzał Rudy'ego i potwierdził tożsamość! Jak w filmach szpiegowskich! A teraz na niego polują i jeśli Dean Winchester szybko nie pomoże, to jutro jego skóra może się suszyć na płocie!

\- Źle się czujesz? - Ktoś dotknął go za łokieć i Rudy odwrócił się z wrzaskiem przestrachu. - Nie zaczepiam cię! Nie zaczepiam. Ale jeśli źle się czujesz, to może usiądź?

Rudy gapił się oczami jak spodki, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa.

\- Nie kręci ci się w głowie? - spytał wilk, nachylając się nieco w jego kierunku. - Nie masz kłopotów z ciśnieniem? Nie chcemy, żebyś zemdlał. Może lepiej usiądź?

Wskazał drewnianą ławę i rozścielił na niej biały ręcznik z wyhaftowanym logo.

\- Byłeś już kiedyś w saunie?

\- Będę się bronił! Będę krzyczał! - krzyknął po angielsku, chociaż dobrze rozumiał fiński tego alfy.

\- Co się tu dzieje? - Pracownik zajrzał zaniepokojony i obrzucił ich obu podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Zaczepia mnie!

\- Chyba mu słabo! - powiedzieli obaj jednocześnie i spojrzeli na siebie. - Nie zaczepiam cię!

\- Nie jest mi słabo! - powiedzieli znowu, prostując wzajemne oświadczenia. Przez chwilę wyjaśniali swoje wersje skołowanemu pracownikowi, usiłującemu nadążyć za dwiema różnymi narracjami w dwóch językach.

\- To sauna publiczna. - Wyjaśnił w końcu, wybierając angielski i wskazał olbrzyma. - Znam pana Hämäläinen. Nie zrobi krzywdy. Można kąpać. - Uśmiechnął się i uchylił drewniane drzwiczki zachęcającym gestem. - Można kąpać. Sauna publiczna. Można kąpać. - Przemawiał jak do dziecka.

Dureń.

Rudy wydął wargi i owinął się ręcznikiem dokładniej, żeby na pewno zasłonić bliznę.

\- Zaczepia mnie! Śledzi! To zbir! Pracuje dla amerykańskiej mafii! - Podniósł palec. - Bandyta!

Zarówno pracownik jak alfa podnieśli wysoko jasne brwi i zrobili dziwne miny, świadczące, że nie dowierzają swoim zdolnościom językowym i temu, czy dobrze rozumieją co ten Amerykanin wygaduje.

\- Huligaani! Mafia! Vakooja! Seuraavat minua! Soittaa poliisille! - Podniósł głos, podciągając ręcznik pod same pachy. 

\- Lasse? - Pracownik parsknął i poklepał wilka po plecach. - Pan Hämäläinen nie jest... szpiegiem! - Zadławił się ze śmiechu. - Może pan przyjdzie kiedy indziej? Kiedy indziej do sauny? - Zaproponował uprzejmie, nie chcąc drażnić wariata. A potem Amerykanie się dziwią, że ludzie uważają ich za pomylonych!, westchnął i porozumiewawczo mrugnął do jednego ze stałych klientów. Lasse Hämäläinen? Spokojniejszego faceta trudno znaleźć. 

\- Tak! Przyjdę kiedy indziej! - Obraził się Rudy. - Czyli nigdy!

Zaczął szukać klucza do szafki w szatni.

\- Czemu uważasz, że jestem szpiegiem? - Wtrącił Lasse.

\- Nie próbuj mnie zagadywać! Ten twój kumpel mnie śledzi od kilku dni! Myślicie, że jestem głupi?! - warknął, bo cholerny klucz zniknął, jakby go diabeł ogonem nakrył. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby stracił ubranie! - Omega to głupi! Tak?! 

\- Może się wszyscy uspokójmy? - Zaproponował łagodząco pracownik. - Dam panu talon zniżkowy na inny termin...

\- Ulf cię śledzi? - Zdziwił się Lasse. - Mój brat?

\- Brat, kumpel, towarzysz zbrodni... - Rudy machnął ręką, jakby mu było wszystko jedno, jak go nazwać. - Jeden gang.

\- Mój brat... - Lasse zaakcentował z przesadą oba słowa, żeby dotarło do tego szalonego Amerykanina. - Nie jest w gangu. Jest moim bratem. Nie wiedziałem, że za tobą chodzi. Przepraszam. Anteeksi. I'm sorry. 

\- Twój brat za nim łazi? - Facet z sauny odwrócił się do alfy i założył ręce na piersi. 

\- Acha! Widzisz! Mówiłem! - Ucieszył się Rudy, czując że po raz pierwszy szala zaufania przechyliła się na jego stronę. - Mafia!

\- Nie kazałem mu! Miał wracać do Tampere. - Lasse podniósł dłonie w geście uległości i braku złych zamiarów. - Został kilka dni dłużej... Myślałem, że się stęsknił...

\- A czemu w ogóle mu mnie pokazałeś, co? - Rudy nabrał odwagi. - Krzywy Al z Chicago sypnął kasą? 

\- Kto? - Obaj, facet i wilk spojrzeli niedowierzająco. - Co to za ksywka? Jaki Al?

\- Z Chicago? - Lasse wzruszył ramionami. - Nie znam nikogo z Chicago. - Zastanowił się. - Znam jednego faceta z Arizony, ale to chyba w innym kierunku. Josh McCluskey. Kupuje ode mnie repliki, tarcze i miecze, ale nigdy się nie widzieliśmy. Załatwiamy biznes przez internet. - Wyjaśnił wylewnie i dodał z nadzieją. - Znasz Josha McCluskey?

\- Nie znam żadnego Josha! McCluskey! Co to za głupie nazwisko! - Rudy przetarł twarz, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Wcale nie zamierzał gadać z tym bandziorem! Powinien jak najszybciej ubrać się i uciec, zadzwonić do Winchestera, albo od razu jechać na lotnisko, kupić bilet gdziekolwiek i zniknąć! - Nie wiem, ile ci zapłacił Krzywy Al, ale nie dam się złapać, a on wyrwie ci wątrobę! I twojemu "bratu" również! - Postraszył z satysfakcją. - Nie wiesz, z kim zadarłeś! 

\- Z nikim nie zadarłem, bo nie znam żadnego Krzywego Ala! - Wkurzył się olbrzym. - I chciałbym zobaczyć, jak wyrywa wątrobę Ulfowi! - Sapnął gniewnie, podpierając się pod boki. Rudy aż się cofnął i ten pracownik sauny również. Z tą miną i mięśniami tak napiętymi, że omal rozsadzały skórę, ze zjeżonym karkiem i wilkiem czającym się tuż pod powierzchnią Lasse wyglądał naprawdę... imponująco. 

Rudy przełknął ślinę i odruchowo przechylił głowę na bok, obnażając szyję w instynktownym sygnale poddania. W wilczym słowniku gestów oczywiście, bo gdyby był zwykłym człowiekiem to pewnie teraz wymachiwałby nad głową białą flagą. Albo ręcznikiem, z braku flagi pod ręką...

\- To... może... - Pracownik sauny gorączkowo usiłował wymyślić coś, co by jakoś rozładowało napiętą sytuację. - ...godzina gratis? Dla obu panów? - Wyszczerzył się sztucznie, licząc że hojna zniżka załagodzi nieporozumienia. - Niekoniecznie razem! - Podkreślił na wszelki wypadek. - Mamy wolne jeszcze inne kabiny!

\- Serio nie znasz Krzywego Ala? - Rudy niuchnął z uwagą, koncentrując się, żeby wyłapać ewentualne kłamstwo w zapachu wilka. 

\- Nie.

\- I ten... 

\- Ulf.

\- To twój...

\- Brat.

\- I nie jesteście...

\- Z gangu. Nie, nie jesteśmy. Chciałem tylko cię zabrać na kawę.

Zmierzyli się wzrokiem i Rudy po chwili spuścił oczy. Chrząknął i nieco rozluźnił postawę. 

\- Więc...

\- Właśnie. - Alfa wzruszył ramionami. - Przepraszam za Ulfa. Na pewno nie chciał cię wystraszyć. Znam go. Jest nieokrzesany i bezpośredni, ale nie napastuje obcych omeg. Chyba wiem, czemu za tobą łaził. 

\- Tak? - Obaj spojrzeli na pracownika sauny, który nagle poczuł się niemile widziany i z ulgą opuścił towarzystwo. Jak to mówią: dwoje to para, troje to tłum, mruknął pod nosem, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Chciał sprawdzić, czemu mi się tak podobasz. 

Rudy oblał się rumieńcem i popatrzył na swoje stopy w jednorazowych klapkach. 

\- To kim jest ten cały Krzywy Al, że się tak wystraszyłeś?

\- Zły wilk - wymamrotał, zastanawiając się, czy też przeprosić za tę scenę? Ale uznał, że nie. Jeszcze się alfie przewróci w głowie... Wolał zamiast tego postawić sprawy jasno. - Nie szukam przygód. 

\- Nie? - powtórzył uprzejmie alfa. - To dobrze. Bo ja też nie. 

\- To czemu mnie zapraszałeś? - Zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie, znów intensywnie niuchając, aż drgały mu skrzydełka nosa.

\- Chyba już ci powiedziałem. - Alfa odwrócił się, ściągnął ręcznik z bioder i wszedł przez małe drzwi do kabiny.

Rudy'ego aż zatkało. Co za tyłek!

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wahając się co zrobić. Nie szukał przygód.

Nie szukał przygód.

Nie szukał.

To było szukanie przygód.

Nigdy nie był w saunie.

Nie z gołym, obcym alfą.

Nie sam na sam.

Na _golasa_...

Zajrzał pod ręcznik i westchnął. Blizna wyglądała tak odstraszająco! Nikomu nie odważył się jej pokazać. Oprócz Adama, Amy i Casa w schronisku. Ale to były całkiem inne okoliczności!

Zrobił krok w stronę kabiny. Zatrzymał się. Cofnął.

Nie rób głupstw, Rudy! Nie bądź głupi! Przed pięcioma minutami chciałeś jechać do Rosji!, sztorcował się w myślach. Może ten alfa nie pracuje dla Krzywego Ala, ale nadal nic o nim nie wiesz, nie znasz go i nie możesz mu ufać!

Poza tym... coś z nim jest nie tak, skoro nikogo nie ma. Taki... przystojniak i nikogo by nie miał?, zastanowił się trzeźwo. Pewnie jest stuknięty. Nie ma piątej klepki, ot co! Lepiej takich omijać z daleka.

Znów się cofnął, aż pod ścianę.

Nie rozbierzesz się przy nim. Zobaczy bliznę i zwymiotuje. Będziesz mieć szczęście, jeśli nie na ciebie. Niezapomniana ostatnia randka!, zachichotał, ale śmiech brzmiał piskliwie i smutno. Urwał i wytarł nos wierzchem dłoni.

\- To on ci to zrobił? - Lasse stanął w progu, oparł się o framugę i wskazał brodą. - Zauważyłem wcześniej. Kiedy stałeś pod prysznicem.

Gardło Rudy'ego wyschło na wiór. Bezwiednie zacisnął palce na grubej tkaninie.

\- To twój były? Zwiałeś od niego? - Domyślił się Lasse.

\- Zwiałem. Ale to nie mój były. - Zaprzeczył drewnianym tonem. - Uciekam przed takimi jak Al od czternastego roku życia i... - Zamilkł na długą chwilę.

Alfa się nie odzywał. Nie popędzał. Patrzył na niego tymi swoimi jasnymi, prawie przezroczystymi oczami. Bardzo jasne, ale wcale nie chłodne. Przeciwnie. Rudy czuł się nieswojo, bo nikt wcześniej na niego tak nie patrzył.

\- Chodź. - Wyciągnął rękę z pęczkiem brzozowych gałązek. - Skoro już tu jesteś. No, chodź. Nie ugryzę cię. - Zażartował. - Chodź. Sauna jest dobra na zmartwienia. Chodź.

I Rudy zrobił jeden malutki kroczek w jego kierunku.

A potem drugi malutki kroczek. I kolejny.

 

* * *

 

\- Aaa! Nie! Nie chcę! - parskał i prychał, gdy Lasse polewał go chłodną wodą w niewielkim baseniku. - Auć! Auć, to zimne!

\- Takie ma być! Przestań się rzucać. - Podał mu butelkę napoju izotonicznego i dopilnował, żeby Rudy wypił prawie całą. - Musisz schłodzić organizm. To zdrowe. Nic ci nie będzie, Rudy! Ej, nie chlap. - Roześmiał się, gdy omega uciekł i zawinął się w ręcznik. - To jeszcze nic. W przydomowych saunach nie skrapiasz się letnią wodą, tylko porządnie nacierasz śniegiem i wskakujesz do przerębla!

\- W życiu!

\- To przyjemne.

\- Nie wierzę. - Rudy skulił się na ławie, podciągnąwszy kolana pod brodę, cały pod ręcznikiem. Ziewnął. - Mają tu automat telefoniczny?

\- Gdzie chcesz zadzwonić?

Rudy znów ziewnął.

\- Po taksówkę. Muszę wracać do domu.

Lasse chciał mu zaproponować podwiezienie, ale ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał go znów wystraszyć. To, że widział go całego, łącznie z kyrpä, nie znaczyło, że wsiądzie z nim do samochodu. Raczej nie, biorąc pod uwagę panikę, jaką urządził z powodu Ulfa.

\- Wezwę ci. - Zaoferował w zamian.

Ubrali się i poczekał z nim na przyjazd kierowcy.

\- Przestałeś przychodzić do kawiarni. - Napomknął, gdy Rudy już siedział w środku. - Na śniadania.

\- Może przyjdę jutro - odpowiedział. - Może.

To nie była obietnica. Zaledwie możliwość. Szansa, z której nie musiał skorzystać.

Ale nie była to odmowa.

A to już coś.

Alfa skinął i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Auto ruszyło.

Drgnął na sygnał esemesa. Ulf napisał to, co Lasse już wiedział: jest jak zwierzę, które wymknęło się obławie. Czmychnie, jeśli poczuje się zagrożony. Ale jeśli ci zaufa, będzie wierny jak pies.

\- Rano wracasz do Tampere. - Odpisał. - A ja idę na śniadanie.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rudy trzymał się żelaznej zasady: nie zapraszać do mieszkania żadnych wilków. Znajomych czy obcych, omeg czy alf. Szczególnie alf. Nawet tego jednego. Chociaż Lasse ani razu nie dał mu powodu do niepokoju i Rudy powolutku zaczynał mu ufać, przynajmniej na tyle, aby się regularnie umawiać. Na przykład na śniadania w tej amerykańskiej knajpce.

Musiał przestawić budzik na wcześniejszą godzinę i zaczął się spóźniać do pracy, tak się potrafili zagadać, ale nie żałował. Kilka razy wybrali się też do sauny a po saunie do bistro. Lasse nalegał, żeby Rudy zamawiał zamiast kawy świeżo wyciskane soki lub smoothie z owsem i kokosem. Dla uzupełnienia mikroelementów. Upominał go łagodnie, że właśnie porządnie się wypocił i potrzebuje treściwego posiłku i dużo wody, chyba że chce zemdleć? Rudy nie chciał.

Siadywali do późna, póki nie zaczynał ziewać. Wówczas Lasse zamawiał mu taksówkę.

Rudy odmawiał. Lasse się upierał. Proponował, że zapłaci, jeśli to kwestia pieniędzy. Rudy się obrażał. Lasse przepraszał i oferował, że w takim razie sam go odwiezie. Kończyło się na tym, że odprowadzał go do metra, usadzał w najbardziej zatłoczonym wagoniku i wyczekiwał esemesa, że Rudy już dojechał do domu cały i zdrowy.

Tylko raz Rudy zapomniał o tym cholernym esemesie. Obudził go o telefon ze spanikowanym alfą krzyczącym: GDZIE DO CHOLERY JESTEŚ? Tym sposobem nauczył się, że pierwsza rzecz po zamknięciu drzwi w swoim malutkim studio to wysłać króciutką, uspokajającą wiadomość: już w domu. Wszystko OK.

Czasem miał chęć wysłać coś więcej. _Dobranoc_. Albo coś cieplejszego... _Dziękuję, było naprawdę bardzo miło_. Albo: _całuję_. Kasował te słowa literka po literce, bo wyglądały całkiem dobrze w głowie, jako pomysł, ale przerażały na ekranie. Nie był jeszcze gotów na takie deklaracje.

Podsumowując: Lasse okazywał się świetnym kompanem i bawili się znakomicie w swoim towarzystwie. Kropka. Znajomi. Oto czym byli i Rudy bardzo doceniał, że ma wreszcie kogoś, kogo może bez skrępowania zapytać o co chodzi z tym dziwacznym chlebem z dziurą w środku, twardym jak kamień i czemu tu wszyscy piją mleko, nawet do obiadu i jak wytrzymać tę cholerną zimę, kiedy prawie nie ma słońca, nie nabawiając się depresji i myśli samobójczych?

A teraz siedział na środku swojego mikroskopijnego mieszkanka z rozłożoną na podłodze instrukcją składania sześcioszufladowej komody i liczył śrubki, których raz wydawało się za mało, a raz za dużo i narastało w nim desperackie pragnienie, aby chwycić za telefon i...

\- ...Rudy? - Usłyszał w słuchawce po nawiązaniu połączenia. - Rudy? Stało się coś?

\- Nie! Nic... - Oblizał wargi i rozejrzał się po bałaganie wokół. - Nic. Ja... Tylko...

\- Co? - Lasse zawiesił głos wyczekująco.

\- Masz... Wkrętarkę? - Prawie zemdlał, ale było za późno, to się działo, zadzwonił do Lassego, do _alfy_ , i najwyraźniej zamierzał go zaprosić do siebie i na Pierwszego Wilka!, co robić? Co robić?!, myślał w panice. Przecież nie może go zaprosić, na litość boską, do siebie, co się dzieje? Co się tutaj dzieje?!

\- Mam. Bo co?

\- Bo... - Rozłącz się! Rozłącz się natychmiast! Wyrwij kabel, zarygluj drzwi i udawaj martwego do wiosny! - Uhm... Kupiłem... - Odchrząknął, ignorując głos rozsądku. - Kupiłem komodę... Kupiłem komodę... - Powtórzył, zająknął się, zaczął kaszleć i stękać a rozum wrzeszczał: ROZŁĄCZ SIĘ, DO CHOLERY, R.O.Z.Ł.Ą.C.Z. SIĘ!

\- Tak? - Lasse mruknął zachęcająco, gdy cisza się przedłużała (w słuchawce, nie w głowie Rudy'ego - tam panowała kakofonia panicznych wrzasków). - Rudy? Jesteś tam?

\- Ja? Uhm, tak... Tak... - Przytaknął z roztargnieniem. - Jestem i... właśnie... Mam coraz więcej rzeczy i... _musiałem_ wreszcie kupić, musiałem... Coś kupić... To znaczy komodę... No, bo mogłem szafę, ale... Wybrałem komodę i... Sam rozumiesz...   Żeby to wszystko pomieścić i... - Przyspieszył, połykając końcówki, aż sam nie mógł zrozumieć, co mówi i w ogóle czemu się tłumaczy i jak do cholery to się stało, że właśnie gada o swoich majtkach, o tym że wreszcie przestanie je upychać w kartonie pod łóżkiem, zmieszane ze skarpetkami i niech go ktoś zastrzeli, zanim kompletnie się zbłaźni!

Za późno. Zrobił z siebie kompletnego pajaca.

Zamilkł.

Nie ma sensu już nic więcej dodawać, pomyślał nagle wyprany z emocji, gapiąc się tępo na ścianę przed sobą. Teraz alfa zacznie się śmiać, z niego, a on jakoś to wytrzyma, z resztkami godności wsiąkającymi w tani dywanik, kupiony w charity shopie za pięć euro.

\- Chcesz, żebym podjechał? - Lasse spokojnie wyłuskał najważniejszą informację z zalewu tej bezsensownej paplaniny. - Trzeba ją po złożeniu przymocować do ściany. Na wszelki wypadek. Przywiozę wiertarkę. Kołki do mocowania powinny być w zestawie. Okay, wezmę na wszelki wypadek... - Postanowił po sekundowym namyśle, ponieważ Rudy ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył. - Podaj mi adres.

Rudy był tak skołowany, że mechanicznie podyktował nazwę ulicy i numer mieszkania. Lasse się rozłączył.

Rudy jeszcze pięć minut siedział z aparatem przy uchu.

Starając się nie udławić i nie zapomnieć o oddychaniu.

Lasse tu jedzie.

Lasse tu będzie za mniej niż pół godziny.

Alfa.

W jego schronieniu. W jego kryjówce. W jego mieszkanku, które było jednocześnie sypialnią, kuchnią i salonem i nie miał pistoletu, żeby się obronić, srebrnego sztyletu, niczego, która jest godzina w Stanach teraz? Czy Dean może coś poradzić?! Czy zdąży się spakować i uciec do Rosji? Czy może zabarykadować się w środku i udawać, że go nie ma w domu, że to się wcale nie wydarzyło, że go nie ma, że ktoś się mu włamał i podszył się i to wcale nie on dzwonił do alfy i nie ma żadnej komody do złożenia, w ogóle nie ma niczego, że to tylko żart, taki żart, ha ha ha, taki kawał, czy możemy o tym zapomnieć? Nie wracać do tego i jak szybko uda mu się zmienić mieszkanie, znaleźć inne i się przeprowadzić i zmienić pracę i czy Dean mógłby mu przesłać trochę forsy na operację plastyczną?

Odłożył telefon i otarł pot z czoła. Policzył do dziesięciu. Dwa razy. Serce przestało mu walić w piersiach, jak po gonitwie. Trudno. Stało się. Alfa już jedzie. Lasse zaraz tu będzie. Trudno.

Przygryzł wargę i bez udziału świadomości sięgnął dłonią do blizny. Pozostałość po tym, jak potraktował go ostatni alfa, którego wpuścił do mieszkania. Do wynajmowanej klitki w Chicago. Zdawało mu się, że potrafi się obronić.

Że wystarczy być stanowczym i nieulękłym. Dbał o siebie odkąd skończył czternaście lat i pierwszy raz zaliczył gorączkę, a ojciec wyrzucił go z domu, wrzeszcząc na matkę, że już jedną dziwkę musi utrzymywać i starczy.

Lasse to nie Krzywy Al. I nie ojciec. Dotąd był miły. Widzieli się nago wiele razy, w saunie i nigdy go nie dotknął w sposób, którego Rudy by nie chciał. Nigdy nawet nie zaproponował, żeby robili coś więcej niż robią znajomi. Żeby Rudy coś robił.

Coś z tych rzeczy, które robią omegi za forsę. W burdelach i nocnych klubach. W ciemnych zaułkach. Krzywy Al chciał go zmusić, a kiedy mu się nie udało, pobił go do nieprzytomności i przypalił jego własnym żelazkiem, którym prasował koszulkę do pracy, kiedy Krzywy Al z pomagierem załomotali do drzwi i weszli, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Pracował w firmie sprzątającej za marne grosze, ale wolał to niż zaułki i nocne kluby.

Al nie był specjalnie ważny. Pracował dla kogoś, ten ktoś pracował dla jeszcze kogoś. Półświatek Chicago był pełen takich Alów i ich psów na posyłki, od czarnej roboty. Kiedy tylko wyniuchali jakąś bezpańską omegę, osaczali ją i groźbą lub podstępem zmuszali do prostytucji, czasem do handlu prochami. Starsze i mniej atrakcyjne trafiały do nielegalnych fabryczek lub były sprzedawane do służby. Niektóre po prostu znikały i nikt ich więcej nie widział.

Rudy liczył, że w wielkim mieście łatwiej będzie znaleźć pracę, wtopić się w tłum zwykłych ludzi, można spotkać kogoś... Może... Jakoś ułożyć... życie? Był młody i wciąż pełen nadziei, pełen wiary, że wystarczy chcieć, ciężko pracować, unikać kłopotów i wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie chciał przecież gwiazdki z nieba, nie miał wielkich ambicji, nie rzucał się w oczy, schodził z drogi groźnym wilkom i pilnował własnego nosa. To miało wystarczyć, ale nie wystarczyło.

Nie pchał się w łapy alfom, a mimo to nie zostawili go w spokoju. Zdążył się nauczyć, że alfy pogardzały omegami i traktowały je jak przedmioty. Jak coś, co się zużywa, jak towar, który można kupić, sprzedać, ukraść, wymienić na coś innego, jak coś pozbawionego woli, uczuć i rozumu, coś niezdolnego do samodzielnego funkcjonowania, coś, nad czym nie warto się zastanawiać, roztkliwiać, bo to _coś_ przecież nie jest nawet osobą.

Najgorsze były gorączki. Rudy nie potrafił pojąć, czemu ich własna fizjologia była jednocześnie ich największym wrogiem i zdrajcą. W czasie gorączki nie był w stanie pracować, nie chciał wychodzić, nie ufał sobie, brał mnóstwo leków nasennych, żeby to przespać, to pragnienie, ten żar między udami, przez który odchodził od zmysłów i wtedy faktycznie targała nim żądza tak dzika i nieprzeparta, że prawie się tarzał, ocierał o meble, o pościel, jęczał i marzył o jakimś, jakimkolwiek alfie i nienawidził sam siebie w tym stanie, sam sobą gardził, czuł się brudny i przestraszony perspektywą, że któregoś dnia zabraknie mu sił i samokontroli i ocknie się na jakimś parkingu, półnagi i lepki od potu i cudzej spermy, ledwie żywy, upokorzony i sponiewierany...

Nie mógł ufać alfom. Nie mógł ufać sobie. Jedyny naprawdę beztroski czas spędził w schronisku w Montanie. Tam nawet w gorączce nikomu nic nie groziło.

A jeśli Lasse pomyśli, że komoda to tylko pretekst i zechce... wykorzystać sytuację?

Rudy nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Lasse miał znaczącą przewagę fizyczną. Był OGROMNY. Był alfą. Przeciwstawić się alfie jest właściwie niemożliwe. To, że Krzywy Al go nie zgwałcił i nie zabił to był nieziemski fart. Lokator na tym samym piętrze, dwa numery dalej, zaczął się znów awanturować i rozbijać meble i ktoś z sąsiadów wezwał policję. Nie z żalu nad meblami. Po prostu hałasy przeszkadzały oglądać telewizję.

Krzywy Al uznał, że jeszcze sobie później dokończą, a może miał nadzieję, że po tej lekcji Rudy nabierze rozumu?... Rudy ocknął się zakrwawiony i obolały, zdołał się jakoś opatrzyć, zmienić ubranie na czyste, żeby nie straszyć ludzi i uciekł, nie zabierając niczego poza resztkami poprzedniej wypłaty.

Początkowo nie wiedział dokąd ma jechać, ruszył przed siebie, byle dalej. Dopiero na dworcu autobusowym przypomniał sobie o jakiejś zasłyszanej na przerwie lunchowej historyjce, że podobno gdzieś tam, pośród lasów Montany jest miejsce, dom... Schronienie.

Natężył pamięć i odtworzył tamtą rozmowę, z wielkim trudem odgrzebując z odmętów to najważniejsze słowo, nazwę... Pinewood.

\- Potrzymaj. - Lasse pokazał gdzie Rudy ma położyć dłonie, żeby unieruchomić elementy szafki w wymaganej pozycji. Wsadził śrubkę w otworki i przykręcił wkrętarką. Bzzz... I gotowe.

Rudy okropnie się denerwował od pierwszego kroku, kiedy Lasse przekroczył próg mieszkania. Lasse musiał to widzieć i czuć to natężenie strachu w jego pocie, ale nie dawał nic poznać po sobie, pracował szybko i mało mówił.

\- Teraz tu. - Wskazał palcem. Bzzz i kolejna szuflada złożona.

Wcale nie zaglądał do instrukcji. Chociaż bardzo prosta, wręcz łopatologiczna, to Rudy każdy obrazek oglądał dziesięć razy, upewniając się czy na pewno rozumie którą część przyłożyć do której części i którymi śrubkami połączyć. Lasse po prostu brał to, czego potrzebował, jakby skręcił już milion takich komód. Wydawało się to takie proste - obserwując go z boku - że Rudy zaczął wyrzucać sobie, czemu nie potrafił sobie poradzić.

\- Okay. Podnosimy. - Zarządził alfa. - Ładna ta komoda. Będziesz mieć sporo miejsca na swoje... - pauza - ...rzeczy. - Dokończył z nieprzeniknioną miną, ale w oczach zaigrały mu iskierki rozbawienia.

Rudy się zaczerwienił jak burak.

Czemu się rozgadał o tych majtkach?! Czemu. Czemu...

Mógł poprzestać na skarpetkach.

Mógł w ogóle nie kłapać dziobem, trzymać jęzor za zębami i nie robić z siebie pośmiewiska.

\- Dobra, to gdzie chcesz ją postawić? - Alfa wyrwał go z przygnębiających samooskarżeń.

\- Uhm... Tu. Chyba. Tylko tu jest miejsce. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Studio było maleńkie i skąpo urządzone najtańszymi meblami z Ikei i z second handów. Nie miał forsy na zbytki, dopiero się urządzał, powolutku osiągając stabilność finansową. Starał się nie ruszać pieniędzy, które dał mu Dean Winchester. To była niewielka kwota i już z niej uszczknął, na początku, zanim znalazł pracę, ale odkąd zaczął zarabiać nie brał z tego ani grosza. Niech sobie leży. W razie co. Na czarną godzinę.

Ta komoda to był zbytek. Jedyna nowa rzecz, na którą się tak wykosztował oprócz materaca do spania i komputera. Może mógł poszukać czegoś tańszego, może wystarczyłby metalowy wieszak na ubrania i plastikowe kosze z pokrywkami, ale ostatnio coraz odważniej myślał o tym, żeby jednak zacząć się urządzać w tych Helsinkach. Że to jednak dom a nie przystanek w drodze.

Wróciły marzenia o stabilizacji, o własnym kącie i żeby ten kąt wyglądał... ładnie. Żeby było miło wracać do domu.

\- Trzymaj. Teraz to przykręcimy... - Lasse zdążył wywiercić otwory, zamocować haczyki, umieścić mebel przy ścianie, wypoziomować w międzyczasie i teraz z niewielką pomocą Rudy'ego przykręcał komodę tak, żeby się nie przewróciła. - O. Gotowe.

Rudy podniósł brwi.

\- Już? - Zdziwił się i spojrzał najpierw na mebel a później na zegarek.

\- Na to wygląda. - Lasse zaczął pakować narzędzia do skrzyneczki, którą przyniósł ze sobą.

\- Dziękuję. - Otworzył każdą z szuflad, sprawdził czy działają (działały) i przesunął dłonią po gładkiej powierzchni.

\- Do usług. Gdybyś jeszcze coś potrzebował... Złożyć... Przywieźć... - Lasse zatoczył ręką dookoła. - Jakieś inne meble...?

\- Na razie nie. - Zapewnił Rudy. - Nie planuję. I nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotu.

Lasse podniósł brew, jakby się dziwił, o czym znów omega bredzi.

\- To... - Zawahał się pół sekundy. - Idę.

Rudy przełknął ślinę.

Najchętniej by go wypchnął na korytarz i zasunął zasuwkę, a może nawet przystawił krzesło tak, żeby zablokować klamkę.

\- Napijesz się herbaty? - spytał zamiast tego i obaj się zdziwili. - Kawy? Mleka może?

Lasse zmarszczył brwi a chwilę później się roześmiał.

\- Kawa będzie okay. - Zdecydował. - Nie przepadam za mlekiem.

\- Myślałem, że to wasz napój narodowy! - Rudy też się roześmiał, ruszając do aneksu kuchennego, żeby włączyć ekspres.

\- Może... Trochę. - Przyznał Lasse, wydając się jeszcze większy w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. - Ulf lubi.

\- Och. - Temat jego brata czasem się pojawiał i Rudy nie reagował już niechęcią. Ależ się wystraszył tego wilka, gdy za nim chodził, śledził! - No tak. Zapamiętam.

\- Teraz czas na rewanż. - Oznajmił Lasse i Rudy zastygł w pół gestu. - Ja widziałem twoje mieszkanie, to może wpadniesz do mnie? Któregoś dnia? Pokażę ci kuźnię. Nie jest duża, to raczej taki warsztat, ale...

Rudy obrócił się, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

\- ...ale chciałbym ci pokazać. - Lasse westchnął i poróżowiał. - Mój warsztat. Czym się zajmuję.

\- Robisz miecze. - Przypomniał sobie jego opowieści. - Repliki.

\- Nie tylko, ale tak. - Potaknął, siadając na jednym z dwóch krzeseł (z różnych kompletów, z wyprzedaży, nawet w sklepie ze starociami nikt ich nie chciał, więc Rudy je kupił za marne grosze czyli akurat tyle, na ile mógł sobie pozwolić). - Hm? Przyjdziesz? - spytał z nadzieją, gapiąc się wyczekująco, jak wielki, ogromny szczeniaczek.

Rudy postanowił odmówić. Na wszelki wypadek. Lepiej nie kusić losu. Lepiej utrzymać dystans, już i tak nadwyrężony przez tę nieszczęsną komodę. Nie ma co się spieszyć.

\- Jasne. Chętnie zobaczę twoją kuźnię! - Oznajmił entuzjastycznie.

Zaraz. Co?

\- Tak? - Lasse rozjarzył się i uśmiechnął od ucha do ucha.

Rudy też się uśmiechnął i postawił przed nim na stoliku kubek pachnącej kawy.

\- Bardzo chętnie. - Potwierdził.

Nie!, nie nie nie nienienienienie!, wołał rozum. Co ty wyprawiasz? To alfa! To obcy wilk! Dwa razy większy od ciebie! Tylko wydaje się miły! Nie można im ufać, nie można im wierzyć, alfom...

Lasse upił łyk, promieniując zadowoleniem i Rudy na przekór rozsądkowi pomyślał, że to bardzo miło w gruncie rzeczy gościć go i parzyć mu kawę i częstować go i wdychać jego zapach. Podobał mu się jego zapach.

Podobała mu się myśl, że nawet kiedy Lasse już sobie pójdzie, jego zapach zostanie, jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Do wieczora na pewno, pewnie dłużej.

\- Dobra kawa! - Pochwalił alfa i omega spuścił głowę, zawstydzony komplementem.

\- Cas mnie nauczył. Odrobina gałki muszkatołowej, kropelka esencji waniliowej i goździk. - Zdradził połowę sekretu, resztę zachowując dla siebie.

\- Pyszna. - Lasse dopił ze smakiem. - Muszę iść.

Rudy zamknął za nim drzwi i oparł się o nie, kompletnie wyczerpany.

Znów był sam. Wreszcie. Nic się nie stało. Ma komodę. Lasse był grzeczny. Nic się nie stało. To było ryzykowne, ale nic się nie stało - powtórzył na głos.

Mieszkanko wydało mu się nagle ogromne i dziwnie opustoszałe. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rudy kręcił się po centrum handlowym, szukając przecen. Zarabiał nieco lepiej po tym, jak zmienił pracę i dostał podwyżkę. Mógł sobie pozwolić na małe szaleństwo i wybrać coś nowego do zimowej garderoby. Może nowy sweter? Koszula? Coś szykowniejszego, co ~~się spodoba Lassemu~~ pozwoli mu się poczuć pewniej w nowym biurze. Nie szata zdobi człowieka, ani ogon wilka, ale wiadomo... Opakowanie jest ważne.

Lasse się ładnie ubierał i Rudy zajrzał do kilku sklepów, w których alfa się zaopatrywał, sądząc po dyskretnych naszywkach. Dość szybko się stamtąd wyewakuował. Mimo przecen i tak zrujnowałyby mu budżet. Odkąd się spotykali regularnie więcej wydawał. Kawa, jedzenie na mieście, karnet do sauny, to kosztowało. Co prawda Lasse wiele razy oferował, że ureguluje ich wspólny rachunek, ale Rudy czułby się niezręcznie. Zobowiązany do wdzięczności... Wolał nie zaciągać u Lassego żadnych długów, nawet grzecznościowych.

Ostatnio byli w kinie i na kolacji. Zaprosił go, żeby podziękować za pomoc z komodą i uparł się, że zapłaci. Rachunek w restauracji go wystraszył. Był ogromny, znacznie większy niż się spodziewał. Starał się zachować nonszalancko, ale Lasse się zorientował i zabrał mu kartę. Zaczęli się kłócić przy kelnerce. Rudy prawie się popłakał ze zdenerwowania. Nie chciał, żeby tak wyszło, miła atmosfera prysła. Ale Lasse nie pozwolił mu się martwić. Zaczął się wygłupiać i przypomniał, że Rudy się wybiera do niego z wizytą i w takim razie niech przyniesie wino i coś razem ugotują i żartobliwie pytał, czy omega w ogóle umie gotować?

\- Byłoby ci w tym ładnie. - Usłyszał za sobą i aż podskoczył, odwracając się gwałtownie. Nie musiał niuchać, żeby wyczuć drugiego wilka. Alfę.

\- Przepraszam... - Wyminął go i skierował się w stronę kas.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Przymierz. - Alfa zrobił zachęcający gest w stronę kabin z kotarami.

\- Jestem z kimś. - Rzucił przez ramię, aby się go pozbyć. - Czekam na kogoś.

Wymknął się ze sklepu i skręcił w stronę rodzin oblepiających ławki. Im więcej ludzi, tym mniejsze zagrożenie, że alfa ruszy za nim i będzie kontynuował zaczepki.

Minusy bycia niezależnym omegą. Każdy alfa uważa, że może cię bezkarnie zagadywać i robić aluzje, patrzeć znacząco, z mieszaniną zachęty i kpiny, bo przecież dla nich omegi są wiecznie w gorączce i tylko czekają, aż ktoś je zaciągnie w ciemny kąt i przeleci. A facet omega to jeszcze lepiej, bo ile byś go nie gryzł, nie będzie z tego szczeniaczków, więc można sobie używać do woli, bez żadnych konsekwencji.

Rudy aż się wstrząsnął, tak się w nim zagotowało. Może nie wszystkie alfy takie były, owszem, nie generalizujmy, pomyślał, ale większość! Przynajmniej te, które znał. Poza Lassem, ale może się na razie maskował? Alfom co do zasady nie można ufać, koniec i kropka!

\- Nie bądź taki skrzywiony. Uśmiechnij się! Postawię ci ciastko, chcesz?

\- Nie. - Rudy popatrzył na alfę, który najwyraźniej za nim poszedł, znalazł go przy witrynie jednego ze sklepów i zagadnął, jak to alfa, prosto z mostu.

\- Kolacja? - Alfa nie przejmował się odmowami, chyba uznał, że to negocjacje i omega chce podbić cenę. Podał mu torebkę z firmowym logo. - Możesz się wystroić.

Rudy wybałuszył oczy. Obcy alfa kupił ten sweter, który oglądał sobie kilka minut temu! Kupił go i najwyraźniej chciał mu podarować!

\- Moja wizytówka. - Alfa wrzucił kartonik do torebki i wcisnął ją omedze w ręce. - Jutro o dwudziestej przed kinem. - Wskazał palcem do góry, mając na myśli multipleks na najwyższym piętrze centrum. - Znajdę cię.

Mrugnął i odszedł rozkołysanym, pewnym siebie krokiem.

Rudy dopiero po chwili zdołał przełknąć ślinę. Jeszcze raz zajrzał do torebki. Tak, to sweter, do którego przymiarki alfa go zachęcał. Niechciany upominek. Co z nim zrobić? Rozejrzał się niepewnie, jakby oczekiwał, że ktoś mu podpowie, ale oczywiście nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Omega i jego małe dramaty!, westchnął i nawet zachichotał. Zawrócił do sklepu i podszedł do kasy.

\- Przepraszam, czy można zwrócić? - spytał, szukając w torbie paragonu. Liczył, że przyjmą sweter z powrotem, przeleją forsę na konto tamtego alfy i po sprawie. Ale okazało się to bardziej skomplikowane. Nie było paragonu, nie znał numeru karty... Postanowił odesłać sweter pocztą na adres z wizytówki.

I na pewno nie wybierał się jutro o dwudziestej do kina.

Jak w ogóle mogło temu alfie przyjść do głupiego, wilczego łba, że to jest dobry sposób na podryw?

 

* * *

 

Lasse przyglądał się Rudy'emu na tyle dyskretnie, na ile tylko umiał. Jejku, ależ ten Rudy był apetyczny! Pachniał niesamowicie i wyglądał tak jakoś... Może i Lasse widział przystojniejszych chłopaków, ale ten miał w sobie coś takiego... W ruchach, w mimice, w tym, jak przygryzał wargi, kiedy był rozbawiony a nie chciał się roześmiać na cały głos, w tym jak rzucał piorunujące spojrzenia, kiedy się rozzłościł... Tłumił ognisty temperament i Lasse chciałby wreszcie zobaczyć go takim, jakim był naprawdę, śmiejącego się do rozpuku albo kłócącego się zajadle, jeśli tylko czuł taką potrzebę. Może gdyby raz czy dwa wyrzucił z siebie, co go gryzło, przestałby się tak stresować i sztywnieć?

Rudy chował się za maską i Lasse rozumiał, że to mechanizm obronny, ale kiedy czasem opuszczał gardę i zza tej maski wychylał się prawdziwy on - Lasse aż wstrzymywał oddech z zachwytu.

Zakochiwał się w nim od miesięcy i coraz trudniej było zachowywać się w jego towarzystwie jakby byli tylko znajomymi, tylko kolegami, którzy ot, idą po saunie zupełnie niewinnie napić się czegoś i pogadać o sporcie, klasycznych thrillerach z lat siedemdziesiątych albo o fińskich zespołach rockowych (Rudy ledwie kojarzył Nightwish i znał może dwie piosenki The Rasmus, ale szybko nadrabiał zaległości). Sauna na początku była najmilszą częścią znajomości z Rudym, ale ostatnio przeradzała się w koszmar. Z bólem serca wymówił się dwa razy pod rząd, bo przestał sobie ufać.

Rudy nagi na sąsiedniej ławeczce, rozgrzany i emanujący tymi rozkosznymi woniami, nawołującymi, by go brać w ramiona, wtopić zęby w kark i rozewrzeć uda i wcisnąć się między pośladki, rozkołysać biodrami ich obu, aż zaczną dyszeć i jęczeć, mokrzy, spoceni, w gorączce... Patrzeć mu w twarz, w zamglone oczy, w rozchylone usta, łapczywie chwytające powietrze, capnąć go za płatek ucha, aż piśnie i...

\- ...podasz? - Lasse ocknął się i usłyszał końcówkę pytania.

\- Co?

\- Cebulę. - Rudy spojrzał wyczekująco i jakoś tak podejrzliwie. - A nad czym się tak zamyśliłeś?

\- Ja? Nie, nad niczym! - Zrobił się czerwony, jakby miał znów dwanaście lat.

\- Dziwnie pachniesz! - Rudy wycelował w niego ostrze noża. Wyglądał groźnie, zabawnie i piekielnie seksownie jednocześnie i Lasse zacisnął szczęki, żeby nie zaskowytać z rozpaczą.

Chciał go! Chciał go teraz! Tu, na tym stole, na podłodze, na kanapie, wszystko jedno! Chciał go tak bardzo, że gdyby tylko Rudy skinął palcem... Nawet by go nie rozebrał! Nie zdążyłby!

\- Liście laurowe! - wykrzyknął z ulgą. - Idę kupić!

Złapał kurtkę, portfel i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą. Posiedzi kwadrans w zimnym samochodzie, to może mu przejdzie. Albo pospaceruje sobie po śniegu.

\- Liście laurowe? - Rudy spojrzał na półkę z przyprawami i bez trudu odnalazł wzrokiem odpowiedni słoiczek. - Przecież masz!

Poza tym w tym przepisie w ogóle niepotrzebne były żadne liście laurowe. Ani jeden.

 

* * *

 

\- Twoja kuźnia jest... - Rudy pokiwał głową, próbując znaleźć odpowiedni komplement.

\- Śmierdzi trochę? - Domyślił się Lasse. - I jest brudno.

Rudy zaprzeczył ze śmiechem.

\- Nie! Uhm... Tak. Okay, śmierdzi żelazem i sam nie wiem czym. Chce mi się od tego kichać. - Przyznał, pocierając palcem grzbiet nosa.

Lasse wskazał mu miejsce do siedzenia na ławie pod oknem i zaczął wyciągać te swoje miecze, tarcze z okuciami, jakieś metalowe części czegoś co mogło być elementem zbroi albo krzywymi miskami na owoce... Rudy nie był fanem średniowiecza, nie interesował się zabawami w rekonstrukcje historyczne i jeśli już miałby wybierać postać, to wolałby być Merlinem niż królem Arturem, ale uśmiechał się do Lassego, chwalił i podziwiał, bo widział, ile w to wkłada emocji i jak pożąda aprobaty.

Rudy'emu to pochlebiało. Zawiercił się na siedzeniu z ekscytacji. Oto ten przystojny, potężny i rosły jak dąb alfa wyciąga przed nim swoje skarby i prezentuje i czeka, co Rudy powie. Jakby jego opinia się liczyła! Jakby to, co omega uważa było ważne!

\- Chcesz potrzymać? Masz, to nie jest takie ciężkie! - Lasse wcisnął mu w dłoń rękojeść.

\- Nie jest?! Jest! Ojejku! - Rudy śmiechem pokrył zaskoczenie i niepewność. Pierwszy raz trzymał prawdziwy miecz! Zamachnął się, żeby wypróbować i Lasse odskoczył, unikając uderzenia. - Przepraszam! Przepraszam!

\- Nie przepraszaj, nic się nie stało! Nic się nie stało.

Obaj śmiali się przez dłuższy moment, gapiąc się to na siebie, to na miecz.

\- Pasuje ci - powiedział w końcu Lasse, poważniejąc. - Wyglądasz walecznie.

\- Tak? - Rudy odrobinkę się wyprostował i napiął mięśnie ramion.

Lasse mruknął coś niewyraźnie, ale intencja była aż nadto jasna i omega uciekł wzrokiem, czując, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi.

\- Poczekaj! Zaraz ci przyniosę... Zaraz... Czekaj! Nie ruszaj się! - krzyknął alfa, jakby go olśniło i pobiegł do szafy, a za parę chwil wrócił ze skórzanym napierśnikiem nabijanym ćwiekami i metalowymi naramiennikami mocowanymi paskami.

Rudy spocił się z emocji, pozwalając się w to wszystko ubrać i pozapinać. Im więcej warstw miał na sobie, tym - paradoksalnie - czuł się bardziej nagi i bezbronny. Mocne palce alfy przebiegły po nim bystro, zaciskały paski i dopinały klamerki, jak rodzic ubierający dziecko, od którego wymaga się tylko, by stało spokojnie. Rudy stał prawie nieruchomo, wdychając oszałamiającą woń tego wilka, jedynego w swoim rodzaju... Ach, jak mieszała mu w głowie, jak mu się od tego kręciło, jak mu się od tego kolana uginały...

\- Teraz wyglądasz jak wojownik. - Lasse wyprostował się, cofnął o krok i przyjrzał z uznaniem.

\- Ledwo oddycham... - Poskarżył się, próbując poruszyć ramionami. - Ile to waży?!

\- Nie jest takie ciężkie, nie przesadzaj! To nie zbroja płytowa! Wtedy czterech giermków musiałoby cię wsadzać na konia... - mruknął a oczy dziwnie mu pociemniały. - O tak.

Poderwał go i podniósł. Rudy pisnął i upuścił miecz z brzękiem.

\- Masz tu konia? - Spojrzał spod rzęs.

\- Żałuję, że nie mam.

\- Żałuję, że nie jesteś moim giermkiem... - powiedział cicho, zanim zdążył przemyśleć i ocenzurować to, co wychodziło mu z ust.

\- Mogę być. - Lasse zaoferował zupełnie poważnie. - Jeśli tylko chcesz. Mogę być.

I pierwszy raz się wtedy pocałowali.

  

 

 


End file.
